My Soul To Keep
by A Little Disney Crazy
Summary: It started out as a well intention chance at a new life, but quickly turned into a deadly game of Simon says. What would you do to keep a dangerous secret safe? You'll be surprised at the things Elsa, Jack, and other Disney and DreamWorks icons are willing to do keep their reputations clean. Because if you have someone's secret, you have their soul to keep.
1. Chapter 1

**My Soul to Keep**

 **By A Little Disney Crazy**

 **Hey everyone, and yes I am A Little Disney Crazy (okay, a lot) and this is my first fanfic. Let me know what you think. Be honest, but nice! I think you're gonna like (my bias opinion) so give it a shot. I have a lot of ideas for all the different characters. And I promise it's gonna get nasty! (In a good way, lol) I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Um, yeah I don't own Disney or DreamWorks.**

 **Obvi.**

Most young people go to places like college to further their education or broaden their horizons. Others, like the beloved characters in this story, go to get away from dark secrets. And as everybody knows dark secrets can be dangerous, especially in the wrong hands. Some people will do anything to keep certain things from coming to the light. Anything. But what happens when in a school full of students desperately scraping to keep their wrongs a secret, a mysterious entity who knows all of their dark deeds threatens to expose them unless they comply with his every wish. How far will they go to keep themselves safe?

It could prove dangerous to find out, because as we all know secrets can kill.

If she could make it through the day without throwing up or passing out she would consider today a victory. Elsa stood outside of the School of Higher Arts and Performance.

It was actually a specialized college, but not in the traditional sense. Instead of possessing a certain GPA or credits to be admitted into the school audition videos were sent in to determine the status of admission. Students were required to send in videos of themselves performing their preferred arts, whether it be singing, dancing, acting, or even sports reels and other various forms of art.

She had gotten in to the school after her parents had practically went behind her back and submitted a video of her singing. She was readily accepted by the college.

Okay, so maybe they weren't terrible parents and yeah maybe they were just trying to do what they thought was best for her. But how did they really know what was best for her? They hadn't spent that much time around each other, what with all of her time in the…

 _No, no don't think about that._

It upset her to think about that and getting upset led to so many bad things.

 _Come on, Elsa, conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show…_

How many times had she heard her parents repeat that too her? How many times had she said it to herself?

Her stomach twisted in knots, and her hands balled into fists as she began unconsciously scratching at the palms of her white, hand gloves that were worn more for protection than fashion.

 _Come on, get a grip. Don't feel…don't feel…stay calm…_

"Elsa!"

If she could have jumped from her skin, then she probably would have. But the startled feeling was quickly replaced by shame. It was her own fault she wasn't used to her sister's sudden noises.

She turned to Anna and offered an apologetic smile. "Sorry, what?"

"I said come on!" Anna was literally bouncing on her toes in eager anticipation. Even at eighteen years old her younger sister was still more child than young adult. Elsa wasn't used to it, but she found she really didn't mind it.

Forcing a smile Elsa nodded and allowed her sister to drag her towards the Green.

They had already sent their belongings and luggage ahead so there wasn't anything else to do other than explore their new surroundings. _Great…_

Anna was studying to be an actress and had no apparent problem making friends or standing out in a crowd. Elsa on the other hand, well let's just say if friendship was a varsity team she wouldn't even make last pick of second string.

So what though? People were backstabbers. If most people were honest it was actually better to be alone, less chances to be hurt.

"It's so beautiful!" Anna spun around in a dramatic circle, taking it all in. "Elsa, it's just so-just so- Oooh! For the first time in forever I feel like- Ohmigosh, there just aren't words to explain-"

"Anna," Elsa interrupted, with a smile. "Breath."

Anna gulped in a deep breath of air. "Right, thanks."

Elsa looked around the College Green. Okay, it was beautiful, even she could see that. The sun was bright and the sky was an ocean of blue. The breeze tickled her face and caressed her platinum blond hair. The grass and tree leaves competed to show off the brightest green and both looked more than inviting to wish to curl up on the grass or climb the branch of a tree to read a good book. The only thing that spoiled the view were the people. They were all lounging about, either on the grass or sitting at the picnic tables, soaking up the good weather.

Elsa didn't know why she didn't like people so much…no she did know why. Knew perfectly well why and pretending she didn't made absolutely no difference.

Elsa sighed. She had tried it many times before.

Without warning Anna slipped her small hand inside of Elsa's gloved one. Flinching at the sudden psychical contact Elsa looked at her sister with raised eyebrows.

"Hey," Anna asked in an uncharacteristically quiet tone. "Are you going to be okay?"

Right, she kept forgetting Anna knew part of the story.

Mustering up another one of her infamous forced smiles, she quickly untangled her hand from Anna's. "Yes. Why?"

"Because…you know the whole…" Anna apparently thought better of it and shook her head. "Never mind."

Thankful she let it drop Elsa quickly changed the subject. "Hey, you said Rapunzel got here yesterday, right?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah, she was supposed to meet us here on time, but you know her she probably got tangled up in her hair again. I swear, if she doesn't cut that stuff she's gonna hang herself."

"Jealous much?" Asked a teasing voice.

The sisters turn to see their cousin Rapunzel Gothel, standing behind them wearing her ever present million watt bulb smile and her golden blond tresses hanging behind her back, nearly to her feet.

"Zel!" Anna cried ecstatically as the two embraced each other in a tight hug.

The girls had always been more than just cousins, they were best friends. Inseparable and similar to a fault, before Rapunzel and her family had moved she and Anna had been the cutest and worse troublemakers anywhere.

Anna had been heartbroken when Rapunzel and her parents had unexpectedly moved away, without any reason or warning. But the two had a bond not easily broken and had stayed close as ever through skype, text, email and every other form of communication known to man.

Rapunzel had been admitted in to the school for her skill at dancing, an extra extraordinary feat with that outlandishly long hair. Talent was something that flowed freely in the family.

As Elsa watched the two she felt a strange pang inside her. The two were so close, there wouldn't be any room for her to slip in and why would they want her to? They were both so beautiful and free and she was burdened with guilt and shame and regret. There was nothing she could contribute to her family, not anymore. She was simply the shell of a girl who had once been Elsa.

Rapunzel turned to her and an uncertain smile settled on her face-nothing like the one she had worn moments ago with Anna. "Hi, Elsa. I'm so glad to see you."

 _Sure…_

Elsa smiled. "Hello, Rapunzel."

Rapunzel was more aware and considerate of Elsa's reluctance to touch than Anna was, so she showed obvious dilemma on how to greet her older cousin. Eventually she settled for a quick and awkward half hug around the shoulders and another uncertain smile.

 _Why do I always make people feel this way?_

Rapunzel turned back to Anna. "Ooh, Anna, I have to show you the gift shop and the coffee shop called the Rabbit Hole and ooh, Anna, the theatre, you'll love it!"

Anna squealed in the appropriate amount of delight. "Let's go!" They both started off, but suddenly stopped short and turned to Elsa.

Elsa smiled softly. "You guys go ahead."

"You don't want to come with?" Anna asked.

Elsa shook her head. "No, you go ahead. I'll explore by myself." She forced a chuckle. "You know, at a slower pace. Call me later and we'll meet up."

The two younger girls nodded-without much hesitation Elsa noted- and went off with each other, giggling.

Of course they were eager to get away from her. She did have a knack for bringing down a room temperature.

Elsa leaned against a nearby tree and closed her eyes. She never should have come. She let her parents treat her like a child and force into public college life. She was 21 years old, she was supposed to make her own decisions by now. But to be fair she hadn't had much practice with decision making and that had been her own fault.

She pushed herself up from the tree, and felt a headache coming on. Great, she should have known to pack aspirin in her car. Now she would-

"Umph!"

Elsa's eyes flew open as she stumbled back in surprise. She looked to see she had collided with a beautiful girl with brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail with a blue ribbon. The girl looked just as surprised and frazzled as she felt.

"Oh no, oh no, I'm so sorry." Elsa said quickly. "Really, I am. I didn't see-"

The girl laughed her off. "Oh no, that was completely my fault. I had my nose buried in my book. If others didn't watch where they were going, this would happen at least twice a week." She looked Elsa over. "Are you okay?"

Elsa nodded, suddenly unsure of what to say. She hadn't spoken to very many people outside of her family in a very long time.

"I don't remember seeing you last year. Are you a freshman?"

Elsa nodded.

"I'm Belle River." She offered her hand to shake.

Elsa finally found her voice. "Elsa Arendelle."

"So how do you like the school?" Belle asked.

Elsa shrugged. "I haven't seen it yet."

"Really? Would you like me to give you the tour? Trust me, it's a lot easier on your first day when you have someone to show you around. Much easier."

Elsa was a little taken aback by the girl's sudden offer of friendship, but decided it couldn't hurt to accept, as long as she was guarded. "Uh…sure."

"Great." Belle bent down to pick up the book she had dropped in the grass.

Elsa caught sight of the title. _"Pride and Prejudice"_?

Belle nods. "It's one of my favorites." Her face hardened for a moment, as if she were bracing herself for a nasty comment from Elsa.

"Mine too," Elsa admitted.

Belle's pretty face relaxed into a smile. "Really? What do you like most about it?"

"Everything." Elsa found herself smiling. "The time period, the elegant insults, Elisabeth, Mr. Darcy…"

Belle's hazel eyes lit up. "Isn't he the best part?" She giggled. "I adore Prince Charmings in disguise."

Elsa allowed herself to laugh a little. "Yeah."

"Well come on," Belle says. "There's a lot to see."

It took almost two hours for Belle to show Elsa around the whole campus-it was that big. After the tour they found themselves back at the Green, where even more students were now socializing.

"Thank you for showing me around, Belle," Elsa said, smiling. She felt more at ease around the brunette, who was open, friendly and possessed just the right mixture of wit and decorum, to make her the ideal first day friend. And it pleased her that Belle seemed to enjoy her company as well.

"No problem," Belle said. "But the tour's not over yet."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Really? I thought we covered everything. There can't be anymore."

Belle laughed. "Are you kidding? We haven't covered the most important part. The other students."

"Oh." That was something she could do without ever knowing. But it might help to know a little bit about the new people she would be living, studying, and eating around for the next year.

Belle led her over to an empty picnic table and set on the tabletop. Elsa contented herself to sit on the bench, but faced toward the other students.

"Okay," Belle began. "First thing you should know is the profession you chose is high stakes. And people here take the arts and performing very seriously. You don't show talent, you're nothing. You do show talent, you're the enemy."

Elsa frowned. "That doesn't sound fair."

Belle laughed again. "It's not. We're supposed to know that before we enroll. Just be careful who you pick as your friends. They can make or break you."

Elsa paused. Was this Belle's way of subtly telling her that they weren't friends?

Belle's hazel eyes swept the Green. "Let's see who to start with. Oh." She pointed to a group of tall, lean and attractive girls practicing spins on the grass. There's Pocahontas Wind- she's pretty cool." She pointed to a tall girl with slick, long, black hair and deep brown eyes. "She's a dancer. So is her best friend Nakoma."

Another girl of Indian descent performed an impressive mid-air spin.

Belle pointed out a boy with short brown hair pulled into a ponytail and shaved sides, performing skateboard grinding tricks on the rail of the outdoor stairs. "That's Jim Hawkins. He's pretty snarky most of the time. He's a hair stylist- if you can believe that."

Elsa studied the boy. "Well, his hair is…innovative."

Belle smiled and went on. "There's the Trident sisters." She pointed to three girls sitting on the edge of the large fountain.

They didn't look much like sisters Elsa thought. At least not the youngest to the two older ones.

There singers and they're amazing," Belle explained. "They have four older sisters who graduated from this college and are rising singers now. The older pale blond is Arista, and the other blonde is Andrina. The redhead is Ariel. And the rumor is her voice is the most beautiful of all."

Elsa watched the three sisters, suddenly feeling intimated. She was here to learn the trade of singing as well, how was she supposed to compete with talent like that?

"Over there is Esmeralda Gomez. She's from a gypsy family and she's a great dancer. That's her best friend, Megara Chalice." Megara was a tall, slender girl with sharp eyes and an even sharper gaze. "She's in martial arts."

Elsa looked at her in surprise. "Martials arts? Really?"

"Yeah, she's pretty hardcore. And well, she's a little scary. I would stay away from her, she only gets along with Esmeralda and that's how she likes it. Let's see there's the boy with the one leg and the funny nickname…Hiccup, right how could I forget that?"

"One leg?"

"Yeah there was some accident. I don't know the particulars."

Elsa looked at the boy with the prostatic leg and unkempt brown hair. He sat on the grass next to another boy who also had unruly hair, but his was so blonde it was almost white. His eyes were cobalt blue and so clear Elsa thought he must make people feel as if he were looking right through their thoughts.

"That's Jackson Frost," Belle said. "He's a freshman too, just got here yesterday."

As if he could hear them speak his name, the boy with the striking blue eyes looked up and gazes with Elsa. Immediately a small, mischievous smirk spread across his face.

Elsa tore her eyes away. She felt a peculiar, yet familiar feeling stir in her chest.

 _Oh, grow up, Elsa._

"The guy on the other side of the tree is Edmund Aster Bunnymund, but everyone just calls him Aster. He's studying to be a stuntman. The small boy's name is Sandy Manson, he wants to be a set designer. He's mute. But he's crazy smart and he's really fluent with the whole 'making people who don't understand sign language know just what he's saying' thing."

"You don't know sign language?"

"Oh, no I know it, but not everyone else does. Ok so, the girl drooling over the new guy is Titania Tooth, but for some reason everyone just calls her Tooth."

"Tooth?"

"Yeah, I don't get it either. But hey she's an _artist_." Belle rolled her eyes on the last word. "She's a dancer and the worst part is she's good." She turned her attention to a group of large guys. "Anyway, there's the football team-mostly made up of males with little to no actual artistic talent."

Elsa couldn't help but smile. "You have something against football?"

"No," Belle admitted. "Just it's players sometimes. There's Hercules Demi, the captain of the football team. As an individual I guess he's not so bad. That's Tarzan Edgar, Kristoff Stone, Phoebus Gold, John Smith, Kocoum Longshadow, Ferdinand Prince, Gaston Black, and Adam Beast." Her expression changed to one of annoyance as she said the last two names, as if just thinking of those two men irritated her.

But her expression changed back to her carefree, sweetness so fast Elsa had to wonder if she imagined it.

"Oh there's my friends Mulan and Merida." Belle pointed to an Asian girl with a serene face and a fiery redhead with the biggest, frizziest hair Elsa had ever seen- and that included Rapunzel in the middle of a humid afternoon. "There super sweet, I hope you get to meet them soon."

Elsa flinched as Mulan threw Merida over her shoulder with a quick twist of her wrist.

"Mulan Fa is martial arts and Merida Dun Broch is training to be a stuntwoman. They do that kind of thing all the time. Oh and the boy supervising the match is Shang Li. He's in martial arts too and he's unstoppable. Seriously even his instructors have a hard time keeping up with him."

"Sounds impressive," Elsa said.

"I just love going to all their matches." Belle's eyes light up. "I'm crazy for anything with action. Unfortunately my Papa won't allow me to do anything more _strenuous_ than what I'm studying for."

"Oh?" Elsa asked. "What are you majoring in?"

"I have two. Music and writing."

Elsa raised her eyebrows. "And you want more?"

Belle shrugged. "Tons of celebrities are good at more than one thing."

"True."

"Over there is Jasmine Sultan and Tiana Green," Belle nodded to two pretty girls pouring over scripts at a nearby table. "They both want to be directors." "That's Aladdin Ali and Flynn Fitzherbert standing by that tree. They're the biggest slackers at this school. I think they're alright, but I have noticed people's belongings mysteriously seem to go missing whenever they're around. They're both actors and it is almost impossible to know if they're ever for real or not. Surprisingly there's more males in acting classes than there are girls. "There's also Naveen Maldonia, Henry Charming, Philip Hubert, and Hans Isles."

Elsa's heart sank when she heard how many young men would be in a class with her young, impressionable, hopelessly romantic, little sister. "My younger sister is in acting," she said aloud to Belle.

"You didn't tell me you had a sister here," Belle said. "What's she like?"

"She's 18 and innocent and sweet and trusting towards anyone who smiles."

Belle laughed, understanding. "Don't worry, there are some other girls in the class. And some of the boys are flirts, but they're mostly pretty harmless. There's some of the other girls in the class now. Wendy Darling and Alice Hearts." Two short girls, one with brown hair and one with blonde, walked arm and arm onto the Green.

"They're super sweet, but everyone thinks they're a little ditzy. That's Astrid Star and Kida Nedakh. They're both stuntwomen, but I think Astrid also doubles in martial arts. Standing next to them is Kenai Hawk and his best friend Peter Pan and Peter's girlfriend Tiger Lily Lark. Kenai is in martial arts and Peter is a stuntman, Tiger Lily is a dancer. Oh, there's some of my classmates inside writers guild. Jane Porter and Milo Thatch." She waved to a passing boy and girl and they waved back.

"Oh and Eric Royal, he's in my music class." She pointed to a boy with dark, wavy hair sitting on some the stone steps, playing a guitar.

"And how I could leave out Kuzco Emperor, himself?" She motioned towards a slight boy with dark hair and a smirky expression. "He's a director, which is good cause he has control issues. He's been bossing around poor Quasimodo Frollo since last year." She pointed out a boy with red hair and an obvious psychical birth defect. Strangely despite this, and the boy who was obviously ordering him incessantly, that didn't keep the sweet smile from adorning his drooped face. "Quasi's guardian is one of the teachers, by the way. "Oh and Hiro Hamada. He's been here since last year, but he's the youngest student in the entire school. He's also like a genius."

Elsa gazed out at the crowd of people close to her own age, her head spinning from the names and information Belle had given her. The girl seemed to be a library of knowledge. She was both beautiful and intelligent, but didn't let any of those things give her an excuse to be unkind and lord over others. She was sweet, open and honest.

Something Elsa wished she had been all of her life.

"Wow, okay. Just to be clear, I'm not going to be tested on this later, am I? You must have pointed out everyone in school."

Belle smiled. "Not everyone-"

"Belle! How good to see you back!"

Elsa and Belle turned to see three beautiful girls approaching their table.

The girl in the middle was a gorgeous, blonde, blue eyed version of a modern day princess. She seemed to lead as the other two walked a step and a half behind her. The girl on her right had ebony colored hair cut short to her chin, ruby red lips and skin so pale it rivaled Elsa's own complexion. The girl on the left was a beautiful blonde bombshell with golden ringlets and violet eyes. Together the girls made a stunning picture of unattainable, untouchable perfection that would have put any modeling agency to shame.

Elsa couldn't help but wonder if their aura of natural, unrehearsed perfection was deliberate. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Belle stiffen. She wondered why. Other than a bit aware of their collective beauty, the friendly smiles plastered on the girls' faces didn't give off the slightest hint of unpleasantness.

The head girl stopped an arm's length from a Belle and put her hand on her shoulder. "Hey, sweetie. I didn't think we see you again this year. I mean you know with your dad being unable to pay your tuition. It's too bad about his new invention, everyone heard about it."

Belle shrugged her hand off. "Thanks for worrying, Ella, but as you can see everything is fine. I'm back."

"We're so glad," gushed the dark haired girl. "We were in torment all summer."

Belle forced a smile. "That's sweet, Snow. Sorry it was for nothing."

The second blonde girl tossed her perfect hair. "Oh, come on Belle, you know it wasn't for nothing. You made…quite an impression on us last year."

"Ditto," Belle muttered.

The first girl turned her eyes on Elsa and examined her with a long gaze. "Who's your new friend?"

"Um…this is Elsa Arendelle. Freshman. Elsa, this is Ella Tremaine, Snow White, and Aurora Rose."

"Everyone calls me Ro," the second blonde said. "Ooh, you have great hair."

"And pretty eyes," Ella complimented.

"And flawless skin," Snow said.

Ro flashed a dazzling smile. "New and pretty. Everyone's going to notice you."

"What are you studying, Elsa?" Ella inquired.

"Singing," Elsa answered. She swallowed, hoping no one would notice. The only reason she was able to find her voice at all was because she had to, she had to at least try to make it in this school. She owned that much to her parents, she had a duty to them.

"Me too!" Ella pressed two perfectly manicured hands to her chest. "Looks like we'll be classmates."

"And don't forget about me," Snow said. "I take singing class too."

Ella's smile tightened for a moment. "Yeah, Snow, we all know you take singing class too."

"I didn't," Elsa heard herself say.

Ella raised an eyebrow. She didn't look like a girl used to being contradicted, but she let it slide. "Sure. Well, we'll see you around sweet. You too, Belle. I have a feeling this gonna be a fun year." She winked. And in a twirl of perfect hair, they were gone.

Belle let out a breath and rolled her eyes up to the sky. "Are they for real?"

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked. "They don't seem like their bad."

"Yeah, because you don't know them," Belle said, her voice rising a little higher than necessary. "They look pretty and sweet on the outside, but they'll chew you up and spit you out if they ever need to. Most people don't know them like I do. Trust me you need to stay away from them. They're trouble."

Elsa was silent. Was Belle jealous of those girls? What other explanation could there could be for her cold reaction to the girls and that outburst without any details? Maybe she wasn't as nice and easy going as she first thought. And she knew how dangerous jealous girls could be. Maybe Belle wasn't the friend she needed after all.

"Right, I'll remember that, Belle. Um… thanks for showing me around the campus. That was really nice of you." She stood up from the bench.

Belle looked surprised. "Where are you going?''

"To the library. I'd like to find some books on the history of performers and art."

"Want me to come with you?" Belle asked, beginning to slide off the picnic tabletop.

"No," Elsa said quickly. "You've done enough. I remember the way. Besides… I don't mind being alone."

Belle caught it then. "Oh." Slight confusion and hurt flickered across her face. "Sure, Elsa. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Yeah." Elsa looked down. Why did she always have to be so cold? But it was for the best. She and Belle would probably be better off not being close. "Um, thanks again."

Belle only nodded.

Elsa turned away awkwardly and quickly walked away. Trying hard to pretend she hadn't registered that familiar look of disappointment she now often brought to everyone's face.

Elsa's P.O.V

I wish I could crawl out of my skin and become someone else.

Someone good for once. That would be nice. But since that's psychically impossible, I'm stuck with Elsa Arendelle. Or at least, the girl she is now. Sometimes I lie awake at night wondering who I loathe more. The old her or the new me. It's a terrible thing to hate yourself. I wouldn't wish it on anyone. But still it is a proper punishment. Heh, irony is a kick, right?

I walk to the school library alone. I can't help but feel bad about Belle. Did I hurt her feelings by brushing her off? I know it kind of seemed like I used her to learn my way around the campus and then blew her, but it really couldn't be helped. It's just the way things have to be.

I reach the school library and push open the door. Classes don't start till tomorrow so I know the library will be empty. I'm glad. I crave solace in solitude after being surrounded by so many people. It's too bad I can't bring myself to enjoy anything anymore, the old me would have adored a place like this. That makes me think about Anna. I wonder where she and Rapunzel are now. Probably somewhere giggling and flirting with a whole hoard of new friends. Things are always so easy for them. I'm jealous of that.

That's something the old me would never have admitted, maybe I really am making progress.

I walk through the shelves of the large, grand library. The shelves wind through the room like a maze, filled with old and new books of every genre. The library is silent save for my light footsteps. I think I hear the hand of a clock ticking somewhere. I smile the first genuine smile I have all day. I like this. I hope I get to spend more quiet days at the campus like this. I locate a book on the subject I was searching for quite easily. I take it and sit in a comfortable looking chair at a table near a large window. I quickly become engrossed in the artistic history. That's also something the old Elsa never would have done. Sit and learn things about other people. I'm probably there for about thirty minutes when my phone whistles, letting me know I have a text. Realizing it's probably Anna I unlock my screen and go right to the message. But the message isn't from my sister.

 _Unknown: I see you._

The simple three words send a shiver down my spine. Immediately I jerk my head up and look around the vicinity. I thought I was the only one in the library. I don't see anyone. Besides if anyone where here, how would they have my number? The only person here who has it is Anna. Must be a wrong number.

I set the phone down and continue with my reading. The phone whistles again. I reach out and hesitantly unlock the screen again to read what it says.

 _Unknown: So, what do you think Higher Arts? Enjoying it so far?_

My heart lurches for some reason. Okay, weird. But it must be a coincidence. A wrong number and somehow there's someone who is a texting a friend about being here in Higher Arts too. That must be it. I text back.

 _Me: Sorry, but I think you have the wrong number._

I set the phone back down and continue reading, but less than like 30 seconds later, I get another message from Unknown.

 _Unknown: No, I don't, Elsa._

I almost fall out of my chair. What the heck? How does some unknown caller know my name and where I am right now? I look around the room again. I feel goosebumps beginning to break out on my arms, despite the warm temperature of the room.

 _Come on, Elsa, don't freak out. Don't feel scared._

I just have to think for a second.This was probably just Anna's idea of a weird joke. Yeah, that's gotta be it. She took one of her new friend's phones or maybe even Rapunzel's and blocked the number to text me and act all creepy.

 _I am so going to wring her neck._ I text back.

 _Me: Ha-ha, Anna. I know it's you. Stop being weird, it's not funny._

 _Unknown: This isn't your little sister, Elsa._

I roll my eyes. _Me: Then who is it?_

 _Unknown: Not important that you know right now. What is important is that you know I'm going to be your friend for a while._

I huff, blowing my bangs out of my face. Yeah definitely Anna. Before I can text a reply another message arrives at my phone.

 _Unknown: And friends do nice things for other friends. Like help them with homework, do their laundry, buy them bagels…keep their secrets._

I be lying if I say I didn't nearly choke on my own air right then. What…? I suddenly feel shaky. Secrets and me weren't a thing to kid about. I don't think even Anna would be so careless. Could this really not be her? Refusing to believe it, I try one more time.

 _Me: Come on, Anna. You need to stop now. This isn't funny and you're keeping me from reading._

Almost immediately a reply came back.

 _Unknown: The Educational History of Performing Arts. By Edgar Ballot, right? Looks intriguing._

Almost clumsily I flip the book to the cover. Yes, the book even the name of the author. How could-? Another ominous whistle from my phone startles me. With shaky hands I unlock my screen.

 _Unknown: You know I really think Karen would be surprised to find you reading a book like that._

I drop my phone. It clatters loudly onto the wooden desk, sounding like a clap of thunder in the silent library.

I feel my chest start to heave and my vision blurs, I'm not sure if it's from tears or shock.

 _Karen?_

Impossible. How could anyone know about her? Only Anna-No. I know for certain now this isn't Anna. She would never dream of doing something this cruel to anyone, and she only knew half of the story.

So that meant that someone else… But it was years ago, thousands of miles away in England. It wasn't common knowledge.

But somehow, someone knew about Karen.

My phone whistles again.

No, I won't open it. I won't read the message. I won't…

I unlock the screen.

 _Unknown:_ _Aww, you look sad. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Provided you be good girl and follow my conditions. Lol I bet you're just wracking your brain to figure out what those conditions could be. Don't worry your pretty little head about it, dear. I'll let you know soon. Just for now, know you have a new friend and…we'll be in touch._

The messages stopped after that. Twenty minutes went by and my phone didn't whistle again. I think I spent the whole time staring into space, numb. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be. I thought I had left that behind me a year ago. That's the whole reason my parents forced me to come here. To get away and become a new person. I was supposed to leave Karen behind with the old Elsa. But apparently they had both followed me here.

If people ever found out about it, if Anna ever found out about it… No, I couldn't let that happen. Somehow I just knew from the way that unknown person phrased things, that they didn't want money or they probably would have just asked for it then. I think they want action, deeds. They want _me._ And to keep my secret safe I would give them me.

I bury my face in my arms. What am I going to do?

And more importantly, what is Unknown going to make me do?

 **Well there you go, everyone! Chapter 1! I've been kicking this idea around for a while and I've been pretty nervous and shy about uploading it. I don't even know if anyone is still reading Disney/DreamWorks modern AU college fanfics anymore, so I hope this isn't a waste. Anyway, if you are out there leave me a review and let me know if you want to know what happens next. I'll check back in a week to two weeks and if 3-5 people review it and want it, I'll upload another chapter. Until then!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Day Views

 **Hey I'm back already. I know I said like two weeks, but it's been more like what two days? I decided to post this because I wasn't satisfied with my first chapter. Feel like it was weak and I could have done better. Don't nod your heads it was my first time! Lol I hope you enjoy this one better. Please Read and Review!**

 **Disclaimer: Guess what's changed since my last update? Nothing. I still don't own Disney or DreamWorks. And I'm mad about it.**

Ella Tremaine's POV

I don't like Mondays. That's a song or something, isn't it?

After I shower, I pick my first day outfit. A pleated, blue dress with white frills at the bottom, white and blue leggings and a pair of killer black, knee high boots. I let my hair fall in wavy bunches today. I walk out of the bathroom and into my bedroom, where my roommate Ro is still asleep. She always oversleeps, she would never get anywhere on time if it wasn't for me.

"Get up, Ro. You're gonna be late."

"Uhh…" Ro turns under her covers, a sleep mask covering her eyes.

"Come on, Ro," I call again while I look in my jewelry box for a pair of earrings.

Ro just moans again. "Wake me up when it's tomorrow."

"It is tomorrow." Clasping on my earrings I march over to her bed and rip off her eye mask.

"Hey!" she shouts angrily, recoiling at the sunlight pouring in through the window.

"Oh, don't have a temper tantrum, sleeping beauty. It's not my fault you stayed up all last night texting your wonderful boyfriend, Phillip." I give her a sugary smile, which she returns but hers comes out more like a sneer.

"What kind of impression are going to make if you're late on the first day of the semester? What kind of example are you going to show to the 'fresh-meat'?"

Ro rolls her eyes, or at least I think she does; she has her arm thrown over her face. "You and your impressions. Who cares?"

I chuckle to myself and comb my fingers through my hair. "Uh, I think you do. You spent all last year complaining how that Wendy girl took your spot in the school production. You want her to do it again, you just do what Ro usually does. Makes no diff to me." I sling my cross purse over my shoulder and check my reflection one last time. Every wrinkle pressed, every hair in place, flawless as expected.

"Anyways," I say to my bestie, "have fun today. See you at lunch." I blow her a kiss as she glares at me. I shut our door behind me when I walk out, but I distinctly hear her feet hitting the floor as I shut the door. I smirk to myself. _You're welcome, Ro._

I make my way through the corridors on the way to my vocal instrumentation class. It's still pretty early so there isn't the usual rush of frantic freshman and recurring students trying to figure out their schedules. Just a few nerds and worriers. Like Belle River. I see her standing by her locker and organizing the already perfect system. I can't resist walking up to her.

"Hey, sweet," I say loud enough to scare her.

I get my desired reaction when she jumps slightly. She turns around. "Oh, Ella. Should have known. Good morning."

She closes her locker abruptly and starts to walk away, but I slide my arm through hers and match stride.

"So, Belle," I begin. "Tell me, how is your dear old dad? Faring better I hope after that fiasco on the news. Hear it nearly took out a city block. I can't imagine anyone ever wanting to hire him with that on his record."

Belle untangles her arm from mine. "Those stories you heard were greatly exaggerated, Ella. Like I told you yesterday, everything is fine."

I cock my head to the side. "That is so good."

Belle smiles tightly back. There's an awkward pause as we look at each other. I can't stand looking at Belle for some reason, I really can't. I'm not one of those girl who lies about other girls just to make herself feel good. Belle is pretty in her blue dress and side ponytail. She's smart and gifted, I can see all that, and there's even a part of me that admires her. But she's just so darn…I don't know what.

I don't like her, is the point, and she doesn't like me. Not anymore.

"So is this how it's gonna be all year?" Belle asks, pulling me out of my reverie. "You saying something snide and trying to bait me?'

My lip curls and I'm glad there aren't many students in the halls. "How _dare_ you. How dare you act like I'm doing _you_ wrong?"

Belle blanches like she's shocked. Ugh, that is so like her, always playing the victim.

"Ella, are you serious? You are the one-"

I thrust my hand up. "I don't want to hear it. Just know I haven't forgotten, okay? What you did was wrong, River." I lean close to her ear. "I'm going to make you see that," I hiss. With that I turn on my heel and storm away.

I march down the hall, angry enough to rip a mouse's tail off. My wrath must come clearly across my face, because the students present clear out of my way fast.

I'm so absorbed in my fury, Henry has to grab my shoulders to get me to see him.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asks in that Price Charming way of his. Henry Charming has been my boyfriend for the past year now, I met him here at school. He's wonderful. He's funny, he's caring, he's athletic, he's talented. And oh, did I mention pretty? All of the girls at the school are jealous of me- I think even Ro and Snow a little bit, even though their own boyfriends aren't bad. Yep, Henry's just that charming. Since my mother and father died, I haven't loved anyone else. I'm not sure I even still can, but if I ever were to start…Henry would be my first on my list.

I push away my frustration and smile a real smile for Henry. "Oh, nothing. I already forgot."

Henry laughs. "I doubt it. You never forget anything. You're perfect, remember?"

My heart flutters when he says that, never mind he's said it a hundred times.

A small part of me- very small, the part that didn't completely die with my parents, knows I've done nothing good to deserve Henry, but I wouldn't give him up for anything. He takes my hand and he escorts me to my class.

I got up early so I could be the first one to class, but of course little miss ruby red lips had the same idea and beat me to it. My other bestie, Snow, sits on a high stool in the circle of seats (Ms. Ursula never uses desks in her class) looking bright and polished in her polka dot jumper dress and red bow, ready to kiss up to the teacher, with a shiny, red apple already waiting on her desk. How quaint.

I approach her and slide on a stool across from her. "Hello, Snow."

"Good morning, Ella," she trills in that annoyingly high pitched voice of hers. "I'm so excited for this semester. Aren't you?"

I smile. "Sure am. I hope you don't choke on your solo again and start spraying spit on everyone like you did in the musical. That was tr`es embarrassing."

Snow pauses and I watch her reaction. Of course she does the expected thing and just smiles it off with a nod.

"Yeah, wouldn't want that to happen again."

I turn away so she won't see me roll my eyes. This girl has no backbone.

Before I can say anything else, the classroom door flies open. Snow and I look up to see that new girl come practically tripping in. What was her name? Ellie or Rosa or something?

She looks flustered and her face is all red. "Um, am I late?"

I smile sweetly at her. _Ah, the fresh-meat._ I laugh. "No, you're not late, sweetie. In fact you're early."

She breathes a sigh of relief. "Good. I thought he'd make me late."

I raise my eyebrows in interest. "He who?"

She flushes again. "Um, nobody. It's nothing."

I laugh and shrug. "Fine, dear, keep your secrets. Though you know it's not very nice to have them among friends." I pat the stool next to mine. "Sit."

She does, but she appears hesitant. Has Belle told her something about me? "So tell me, how do you like Higher Arts?"

She smiles shyly. "I do, it seems…mostly nice."

I smile again. "Need someone to show you around?"

Elsa shakes her head. "Belle did yesterday."

I pause. _Just the opportunity I was looking for._ "So are you and Belle friends?"

Elsa fidgets and stares down at her hands in her lap. "Um, we just met."

 _Ah, no yes or no._

"Hmm," I say. "It's strange, she used to be such a nice girl. But at the end of last semester she started acting different. I'm not sure if you could gather from the distant way she was acting, but she really doesn't like me. Or Snow or Ro."

Snow nodded. "Yeah and we have no idea why. At the beginning of last year we all such good friends."

I sigh. "But that's just some girls you know?" I watch the new girl's reaction out of the corner of my eye. She's nodding slightly like she agrees. _Score: 1._

"I noticed she doesn't seem…as friendly to you guys," she says.

I nod. "I know and it really hurts me." Before I can say anymore the other students seem to all file in at once. Including Ms. Ursula, the sea witch herself. We call her that because she has a laugh like a witch's cackle and she always smells like salt water.

I also notice those three Trident sisters. I will not let that skinny little redhead Ariel, steal my limelight this year.

I look at the new girl, who I think is named Elsa. I wonder if she will prove to be any competition. I kinda like her. I would hate to have to bring her down.

At the end of the end of the class I'm convinced Elsa Arendelle will prove to be no threat.

Is that how she always sings? Her parents must have been loaded to get her into this school without any talent. It's laughable. But I keep my face straight for her and smile encouragingly.

As we exit to go to our other classes, I catch hold of her arm. "Hey, Elsa. Me and the girls usually eat on the Green. Wanna have lunch with us?"

Elsa looks surprised and still a little embarrassed. "Sure. Thanks."

I grin. "Great. See you then." I wave to her and Snow and I head to our next class.

"What are you up to?" Snow asks.

"I'm walking to class."

Snow shakes her head. "You know what I mean. Why the interest in the new girl?"

I try to hold back my smile and fail. "How cold of you, Snow. It's simply the nice thing to do to a fellow classmate with no friends."

Snow rolls her eyes. "I know you, Ella. You never do anything to be 'nice'."

For some reason her statement bothers me for a second, but the feeling quickly passes.

I shrug. "You never know when fresh-meat could come in handy." I stop in front of a drink fountain. "I'm gonna get some water. I'll catch up."

Snow nods and continues down the hallway.

I pull my hair to the side and take a refreshing sip. I stand up and wipe my lips off. My phone dings. Probably Henry to complain about how boring drama class is right now. I open the text.

 _Unknown: Good morning, Ella. You have such a pretty voice._

I frown. Weird. I send back a message.

 _Me: Who is this?_

 _Unknown: That's part of the mystery,_ sweet. _Wouldn't to ruin it so soon would you?_

I roll my eyes. Obviously one of the nerd boys got my number and in a pathetic attempt to get my attention is sending me blocked messages.

 _Me: If you know what's good for you, you'll leave stop texting me. Otherwise I'll send my boyfriend after you._

 _Unknown: How could you do that if you don't know who I am?_

Stupid. I hadn't thought of that. I think a moment before I text back.

 _Me: We'll track your number._

 _Unknown: Won't work, trust me. But you're more than welcome to try it._

I bite the inside of my cheek. I'm already sick of this stupid game. I send another message.

 _Me: Piss off._ Almost immediately a reply comes back.

 _Unknown: Ah, temper, temper. Your step mommy and sisters never saw signs you had one, until it was too late, huh?_

I freeze in the middle of the hallway. _**What?**_

How? Who could? I quickly text back a reply.

 _Me: What are you talking about?_

 _Unknown: You_ know _what I'm talking about, sweet. Ring around the rosy, a pocket full of poises. Ashes, ashes, they all_ burn _down._

I suddenly feel nauseas. I have to put my hand on my locker to steady myself from falling. This couldn't be happening. Another text.

 _Unknown: Aww, I see I've upset you. Don't worry, Ella. For now your secret lies with the cinders. I'll make sure of it. Just remember I scratch you back, you scratch mine. We'll be in touch._

I stay in the hallway so long I'm late for my class. Mr. Frollo shoots me a dirty look and says I should be thankful it's the first day of class so he'll let it pass.

I don't care. I slide into an empty desk next to Snow, in the back.

She leans over to hiss whisper. "What happened? I thought you were just getting a drink of water."

I don't answer her. How can I? That is a secret I will take to my grave… or if necessary someone else's. Unknown had better watch out.

 **There you are! Chapter 2! I enjoyed writing from Ella's point of view, I really did. Okay so who should I do next? Jack or Belle's? Or maybe Elsa again? Please read and review and let me know. I see some people have checked it out but left no remarks. If you don't like it, let me know so I can improve. Please? It would make this writer so happy. Okay, this time I'm serious. No more uploading for a little bit. I'm in summer college and I've got half a week of final exams. Wish me luck! Bye guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First day views

 **Let me start off by saying thank you to Dottedmind and Sharkohen for being my first reviewers! You were guys were so nice to take the time. And everyone else who left me a review. Thank you, you were all so nice. Let me know how I can improve and I'll try to keep it interesting. Okay here's chapter three.**

Jack Frost's POV

I've been having nightmares again.

It's always the same thing. I wish my subconscious at least had some originality. I came here to get away from the memories and my surroundings, but it seems you can't get away from your dreams.

My roommate Sandy was up way before me, he actually woke me up at 7:45. Uh, didn't he know classes didn't start till 8?

Unfortunately I didn't know how to tell him through sign language.

After I showered, I remembered I had no idea where my classes were. I locked the dorm room and started the tedious task of trying to arrive on time.

I walked down the hallway, studying the completely uninformative maps they gave us at orientation. There aren't many students left, and the ones that are around I don't want to ask and look like the lost freshman loser. I'm standing there, looking like the not lost freshman loser, when a girl turns the corner and rams into me.

I reach out and grab her elbows to steady her. "You okay?" I ask.

She pushes her bangs out of her eyes and looks up at me.

 _Whoa_. I know everyone thinks the first thing that runs through a guy's mind when he sees a girl is how pretty she is, but you just couldn't help it with this one, the first thing any sane guy would think of is something on the lines of either "duh…" or an impulsive "will you marry me?" I'm not ashamed to admit I thought of both.

She abruptly pulls out of my grasp, and backs away looking almost stricken. Was she hurt or something? "Hey-"I start.

"Oh, no I'm so sorry. I keep doing that. I'm such a klutz, I'm sorry. I-"

"Whoa, whoa." I hold up my hands. "It's okay, it's okay, I think I'll live."

She blushes, the color coming up evident on her pale skin. "Sorry…"

I laugh, I can't help it. "Hey, I've seen you before, haven't I? You were that girl that was checking me out yesterday."

I meant it as a joke, but her face burned so red I thought it must have been psychically painful.

"I- I wasn't- I didn't-"

I grab her shoulder this time. "Hey, I was kidding."

"Oh. Right." She stares at the floor, looking more embarrassed than me the time I forgot I was throwing a party at my house until everyone showed up.

"So… I'm Jack. What's your name?"

"Elsa."

"You're kinda a spaz, aren't you?"

Okay so maybe not the best or nicest thing to say to a pretty girl you want to impress, but I swear it just slipped out.

But I'm actually glad it did when I see her straighten her shoulders and suddenly narrow her eyes.

"What? I'm not a spaz."

I laugh again. "You sure? You did just freak out twice in like 20 seconds."

"I'm not a spaz!" Elsa rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

"What class are you in?" I ask.

She stares at me suspiciously. "Singing."

"Oh, too bad. Would have l liked to watch you spaz out in my class. You look like you would be pretty entertaining when things get stale."

Her mouth drops slightly. Like she can't believe I'm actually talking to her like this.

"How old are you? You're so immature."

"I'm 21, but I've been told it's more fun to act your shoe size than you're age."

She rolls her eyes. "I don't have time for this."

"Ooh, cold. I think I liked you better when you were blushing and spazing for me."

Another blush spreads across her face. "I have to get to class. And I hope you do to."

It was my turn to turn red. "Uh… actually. I'm lost." I wave my class map.

She snatches it from me. She runs her finger around the map. "You're in a director's class, right?"

I smirk. "So you know a lot about me?"

She rolls her eyes. "It's down the next hall, take a left. The door should be labeled." She thrusts the map back to me. "I need to go."

"Thanks. I hope you run into me again, spaz."

She practically scowls at me as she turns on her heel, but I'm sure I still see her blush again.

I chuckle again. _Elsa. I like that name._

I walk into the director's class. All of the students are already there. I drop into an empty seat next to Hiccup.

He leans over and punches me hard in the arm.

"Ow," I say, even though Hiccup hits like a girl and it didn't hurt. "What?"

"That was for being late and making me save a seat for you for a half hour like an idiot."

I laugh. "Dude, the idiot part was that you got to class half an hour early."

He punches me again. "What were you doing? Sleeping or video games?"

"Sleeping," I say.

The whole reason I'm even at this college is because of Hiccup. We used to direct home videos back in Burgess all the time. Hiccup sent in a reel of videos we had shot and directed together and was accepted last year. He spent all year trying to convince me to enroll the next year. And now for better or worse, here am I.

I lean back in my desk and scan the other students. In front of Hiccup, two girls we met yesterday are sitting in their desks in deep conversation.

"Hey, Tiana, Jasmine." They turn around.

"Hey, Jack," Jasmine says.

"Morning," Tiana says. "We were just talking about what kind of production we wanted to direct for our mid-term exam."

I blanche. "What? This is the first day! Are you seriously thinking about mid-term already?"

Tiana tilts her head. "Why not? It never hurts to get a jump on things. Ooh, Jaz, we should talk about what lights we wanna use for finals."

"Ugh. Stop, just stop. You'll both give me ulcers."

Hiccup laughs. "Jack's never been about planning for the future, in case you couldn't tell."

Jasmine tosses her thick ponytail. "Well Tiana and I are planning to be the youngest female directors to win an Oscar, and we so got this." They high five each other.

Just then the teacher walks in. I'm surprised to see it's a woman. She's pretty, slender, and kinda middle aged. She introduces herself as Ms. Anita. Jasmine and Tiana seem to be in awe of her. Bet she hasn't won an Oscar though.

She starts off describing the evolution of directors over the years and my eyes wander to the open window. I was diagnosed with ADHD when I was a kid, so my mind tends to wander quite frequently.

But ever since _that_ day, it's been wandering to only one thing. It appears my disorder has a one track mind with no originality as well.

All I ask is for one conscious free day. It wasn't even my fault. If only I hadn't gone out on the ice that day. Then I really would be the Jack everyone thinks I am. The carefree, slacker Jack, who never worries about anything other than having fun.

If only I hadn't gone out on the ice that day, then I wouldn't be living this lie.

After class ends, I push Hiccup into the hallway as he gets caught in another production powwow with Tiana and Jasmine.

"Hey, hey watch it," he says shoving me off.

I laugh. "So when are you going to introduce me to that lady friend you've been telling me about?"

Hiccup rolls his eyes up to the ceiling, looking slightly embarrassed. "As soon as I can be sure you won't embarrass me in front of Astrid."

I shake my head. "You're a wimp."

"You're a wimp." Hiccup shoves my shoulder again. "Got coaching class. See you at lunch."

"Yeah. Later."

He jogs down the hall, he runs pretty fast for a guy with a fake leg. I always tell him he's way faster with the prostatic leg than he ever was with his real one.

I find my locker and switch out my book for another, when my phone buzzes.

 _Ugh. That better not be my mom._ I open my phone and read the message.

 _Unknown: Jack, Jack, Jack. So glad to see your friend finally convinced you to enroll here at Higher Arts. Been waiting for you._

I look at the number. Blocked. That's weird. Why would someone text me and block their number? I text back.

 _Me: Sorry, who is this?_

 _Unknown: Oh, you don't know me, but I imagine you will soon._

Okay? Well it seems like a weird way to do a prank, but I'm all for joke. I text back.

 _Me: Okay. But if you want to amuse me, you've got to do better than that._

 _Unknown: Really? Well, how about this? What happens when you send two friends, and one of them is a coward, out onto the ice? What happens to the second friend? Can you tell me that, Jack?_

My stomach twists. Sweat breaks out on my forehead. Strange, I almost never sweat. Is this person for real? My phone buzzes again.

 _Unknown: Amusing enough for you, Jack?_

My stomach clenches even tighter. I lean my shoulder against my locker to support myself, while my ADHD brain whirls a million miles a minute in a thousand different directions.

Had someone else been there that day on the ice? Who was this person?

Another buzz. _Unknown: I know you're disturbed, Jackie boy. And yes I know all about the time on the ice. Unfortunate, unfortunate. Don't fret I won't let it… crack. Lol. But seriously Jack, I'll be your confidante… for a fee. Just do the simple tasks I ask like a good little boy and your secret will remain just that._

My mouth is so dry I have troubling swallowing.

 _Me: What tasks? What are you talking about?_

 _Unknown: In due time, Jackson. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Don't worry we'll talk about it all soon. We'll be in touch._

After that nothing. I didn't get any more texts from Unknown. And so I was left alone with my thoughts. Great.

He knows about me. Someone knows. What was he going to ask me to do? Whatever it was, would I do it?

Ttt. Stupid question, Jack.

Of course I would. I would do anything to keep that secret. That's when my stupid, always reliable conscious decides to butt in.

 _Anything? That sounds pretty strong, Jack. Are you really willing to commit more unspeakable actions to keep this one safe?_

I hate myself, because the answer is "yes." I would do more wrong so I could keep pretending to be right.

After all that is what murderers do.

 **Okay sorry if this seems redundant, but I had to establish a little bit of backstory for the characters, so as to set the stage for the future reveals. I think I'm going to do a three character arc, you know pick three characters at a time and have their run ins with Unknown. Important note: NOT every character I write in perspective will have a secret. Those characters will have considerably shorter chapters.**

 **Also if anyone is wondering why I made the characters so old, it's because it's been enough years for them to learn to conceal the guilt and effects of the trauma, but not so much that they were too young to be accountable for their actions.**

 **On a side note why don't you guys let me know what you think our Elsa, Jack, and Ella have done? I already know, but tell me what you think and maybe I can use your ideas for other characters. I would like to hear what you think.**

 **As always please leave a review on your way out. You're awesome!**

 **P.S. Sorry for this sucky, short chapter, I kinda rushed. I think next chapter Unknown will call in some favors, so maybe that will make up for it. At first I thought this would be a long fic, but I think I can do it reasonably.**

 **P.P.S. My computer is on the fritz so I might have to try to use my warranty and if I do you know how long that can take, so if I don't update regularly it's not because I fell off the grid, lol.**

 **See you guys! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Favors

 **Disclaimer: Don't own these characters or whatever.**

 **Elsa Arendelle's POV**

It's been nearly a week since I got _**those**_ messages from Unknown. And life's been great. I haven't had to sing in front of the class again. So that means I haven't redeemed myself or made it any worse. I've been hanging out with Ella, Ro, and Snow. They're really sweet girls.

At least I think they are.

The other students seem to shy away from them, but I'm not sure why. They seem to be nothing but nice. Although… they do gossip an awful lot. Still everything they say about everyone is true. Like with Belle. Belle and I haven't spoken since that first day, but I see her watching me when I'm with Ella and her friends. Ella says she's jealous, but I think her eyes look more piteous than envious.

I'm sitting at Ella's concrete lunch table outside, watching the other students talking, eating, and flirting when I spot Anna at another table with Rapunzel and her other friends and wave to her.

Anna is getting along well in this school. It's like she was born for this kind of stuff. She and Ro are in the same acting class, and I heard she's exceling, though Ro never mentions it. Anna sends me that million watt smile and waves enthusiastically at me.

It must be the whole protective big sister thing that makes me tense when I see that boy Hans sitting next to her and twirling her braid. He's probably just a friend, but the way Anna smiles at him makes me nervous.

"Are you listening, Elsa?"

I turn back to Ella. "Sorry, what?"

She smirks. "We were talking about what to wear for Friday."

"What's happening Friday?" I ask.

Snow pushes my arm lightly. "Whoa, honey. Don't you listen to anything we say? A bunch of us are gonna go to the movies and the arcade Friday night."

"It's no rave," Ro says. "But's it better than nothing."

"And you have to look your best," Ella puts in.

"Why?" I ask.

I jump as Snow's fork clatters onto her plate.

I blush as the girls stare at me in a mixture of shock and pity for my stupidity.

"What?" I venture.

"Are you freaking serious?" Ro asks. " _Why_?"

"Um, because _guys_ will be there," Snow says, finding her voice again. "As in college men."

"We already go to school with them," I point out.

"And yet you're still single," Ella says dryly.

I blush again. "I don't really want a-"

"Don't start, Elsa," Ella interrupts. "You're 21 years old. The least you can do is have some guy to text. Snow, Ro, and I have boyfriends and look at us. We're the envy of everybody."

I twirl my braid around my finger. I didn't exactly want to be the envy of anybody. I'm not sure I even want a boyfriend.

"Now fess up," Ella rests her chin of her folded hands. "Out of all the guys here, there's gotta be one that's caught your eye."

I start to shake my head when that boy Jack flashes in my head. Why did _he_ pop in my mind? There's no way I'd ever be attracted to someone as immature as Jack. Regardless I feel my face heating up and the girls notice too.

Ooh," Snow giggles. "There must be one. What's his name, Els?"

"I-I-"I sputter. "I don't want-"

"Don't worry about it," Ella says, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I already have a guy for you Friday."

I blink. "You do?"

Ella nods, examining her nails. "His name's Gaston Black. He's on the football team. He's sitting over there." She uses her nail to point over to a burly guy with shiny, black hair pulled a ponytail. Gaston is sitting at a table with other members of the football team. Apparently one of the boys dared him to stick three hamburgers into his mouth and the attempt is nauseating to behold.

I turn away and stare at Ella in disbelief, but she doesn't seem to notice.

"He's actually into Belle, but she's dissing him. He doesn't mind the possibility of better girls though, so I think you two would be a good match."

That wasn't a reason at all, but I don't say so.

"And don't worry if he seems a little primeval, lots of girls are into him."

I lick my lips and try again. "Ella, I don't-"

Ella reaches over and takes my hand. "Elsa," she says firmly. "Trust me, sweet. Have I ever steered you wrong, before?" She smiles sweetly, but her tone leaves no room for argument.

I remember a time when I would have never let anyone talk me into something I didn't want to do. I remember an Elsa who didn't know how to back down and give in. The Elsa of my memories always stood up for herself. But that's all that is now. Memories.

And memories can only hurt the feelings of the present. So I just smile and nod at Ella and the girls. I came to this school thinking I'd find no one to connect with but I was wrong fortunately. I know they're just doing this because they think they're helping, just being good friends. Even if something about their behavior reminds me of someone I used to know. I push that thought aside. No, they're nothing like that.

They're so sweet… right?

(Line Break)

After my last class lets out I walk to Anna's acting class. She's been begging me to come and see what her class is like. Because it's such a _wondrous_ experience.

I reach the door and slip inside. Anna and her classmates are standing in a wide circle.

"You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love."

"What do you know about love?"

"More than you. All you know is how to do is shut people out."

The lines sound so sad to me for some reason. I recognize Anna's voice as the second speaker arguing for love. I think Ro is the first voice. They both sound so confident and convincing I can almost forget they're acting out lines from a script.

"And… scene!" This comes from the teacher Mrs. Godmother. "Very good, girls. Very good. And a well done to the rest of you. We'll try a scene between Wendy and Hans tomorrow. Class dismissed."

The students disperse as I make my way to Anna. I try to catch my sister's attention, but she's too busy laughing with Hans to notice me.

How many students are in this class? It's suddenly like a throng as I try to reach my sister. A boy bumps into me, causing me to stumble backwards, completely losing my balance.

Just as I'm about to hit the floor, and look like a complete idiot, the boy reaches out and grabs my waist, halfway pulling me back up into an elegant dip position.

"Woah, I'm sorry," he says. "Are you alright?"

I almost choke with utter embarrassment when I see how beautiful this boy is. I'm not really sure why his attractiveness should embarrass me like this, I can only say it does. He's tall with dark hair and hazel brown eyes. His chin is literally chiseled and there's this perfect lock of hair that falls onto his forehead to complete the hypnotizing Prince Charming look.

My mouth opens and closes like a fish. _Conceal, don't feel Elsa. Get a grip. What are you 12?_ I blame every Disney movie I've ever seen for making me compare a real life guy to a fairytale prince.

The boy tilts his eyes and looks at me in concern, so I just say the first thing that comes into my head.

"This is awkward. Not, you're awkward. Just cause we're- I'm awkward. You're gorgeous." I pause hearing myself. "Wait what?"

He pulls me up full way. "I'm really sorry about that."

"No, no, it's okay. I'm fine," I blush deeper.

The boy smiles and it's dazzling. "Good. Uh, I'm Henry Charming." He holds out his hand.

Henry. Why does that name sound familiar? "I'm Elsa Arendelle." I shyly shake his hand.

"You're not in this class, right?" Henry asks. "I'm sure I would have noticed someone as pretty as you." He says that without flirtation, as if he were simply stating a fact, but I still blush to the roots of my hair.

"No, I'm not in this class. I came to see my sister Anna."

He grins. "Oh, you're that Elsa. Yeah Anna talks about you to the class all the time."

This time I feel the color _drain_ from my face. "She does? What does she say?"

Henry laughs. "You know. All the embarrassing stuff you expect a little sister to say about her big sister."

I let out a groan.

Henry laughs again. "I'm kidding. Anna really admires you. Apparently you can do anything."

Anna said that? "She probably doesn't know me as well as she thinks," I mumble to Henry with downcast eyes.

"Well, she said you were beautiful and that wasn't a lie," Henry says.

I chuckle. "You're certainly living up to that last name, aren't you?"

Henry grins and shrugs. "It's what I do. Don't worry charming has nothing to do with lying as far as I'm concerned."

I laugh. "Great to know."

He smiles at me. "I have to go. But I hope to see you again, alright?"

I smile back and nod shyly.

"See ya." He gives me a wave and jogs out of the classroom.

When I come back to earth and realize I'm staring after him, I blush again and quickly turn around. Only to nearly run smack into Ro.

"Oh, sorry Ro."

She doesn't answer, just watches me intently.

Feeling uncomfortable I shift. "What Ro?"

"Henry's cute, isn't he?" She asks abruptly. "And super charming."

I nod before I even think about it. "Uh… yeah."

Ro's expression suddenly changes into a knowing smirk. "Yeah. Well, I'll see you tomorrow night, Elsa. Friday night. Henry will be there." She winks and with that she glides past me and follows her boyfriend Phillip out the door.

I turn and make my way toward Anna.

(Line Break)

I pull a blue, shimmering, knee length dress out of my dorm room closet. No, too flashy. I put it back. I pull a pink flare dress, too girly. After a couple of tries I choose a high waist blue and white dress with a dark jean jacket and tan ankle boots. I pull my hair out of its usual braid and pull it into a low ponytail. I look at myself in the mirror. As good as it's going to get.

It's Friday night and my roommate Tiana is already out with her friend Jasmine. I'm supposed to meet the girls and their friends in the parking lot to carpool with someone to the movies. I'm not all that excited to be going honestly.

That ape, Gaston, does not appeal to me in the least. So what if other girls are into him?

I haven't said that of course. Ella is convinced he's good for me, so that's that apparently. At least Henry will be there.

I go to pick up my phone which is laying on my dresser, when it whistles. It's probably Ella, Snow, or Ro telling me to hurry up. I read the message.

 _Unknown: My, my, don't you look pretty._

A cry escapes my throat. No, not him again. Not again.

 _Unknown: I hate to spoil you're happy night, but unfortunately you will not be joining your friends._

I frown. Why not?

 _Unknown: You see you'll be too busy running an errand for me tonight._

I sink onto my bed. So it's starting. The blackmail. How did you get yourself into this, Elsa? This is what happens to terrible people.

 _Unknown: While half of the campus is empty and most teachers out for the weekend, you're going back to school. I'll give you instructions in one hour. Until then do not leave your room and do not answer any calls or texts from anyone. And if you contemplate disobedience, remember unhappy friends make bad secret keepers._

I sit in my room huddled on my bed for the next hour, ignoring calls from Ella and the girls. She probably won't be happy about this later.

Finally the hour passes and I hear the dreaded whistle of my phone. I sit up and wipe the tears from my eyes so I can read the message.

 _Unknown: Alright, Elsa. They're all gone. Get up and head to the main office of the school. Don't let anyone see you._

I'm ashamed to admit I follow his orders without question. I have to, I tell myself. He knows.

I reach the main office building a lot quicker than I expected, without encountering anyone.

My phone whistles. _Unknown: Go around the left of the building. You'll find an unlocked side door._

I go around to the left and sure enough I find the side door that is indeed unlocked. I slip inside the door and into the dark hallway. The silence is uncomfortable and eerie.

 _Unknown: Go down the hallway and find the door labelled Technical Services._

I've always been able to see well in the dark so it doesn't take me long to locate the door. I couldn't believe it was unlocked as well.

 _Unknown: Find the temperature and steam valves._

I walk into the room and look around. Computers, wires, and blinking lights are everywhere. Cords and pipes snake around the room and disappear into the wall and behind machines. I exam the walls and walk around until I found the valves.

Knowing that he's watching I wait for the text.

 _Unknown: Very good. You're such a good little girl._ I grit my teeth.

 _Unknown: Let's see. Turn the temp up._

I frown. Why would he want to me to do that?

 _Unknown: Do it, Elsa. All the way._

I turn the heat up to maximum.

 _Unknown: See the steam valve? Pull it._

I hesitate. Why? It's already hot enough for me to start sweating. I pull the lever. Steam floods the room hitting me in the face. I stumble back and then I understand. The room is filled with circuits and mainframes that control the computers and wireless network of the school. The heat and steam could fry the internal workings.

 _Unknown: Very good, dear. Now how about you cool it off in there? You'd like that wouldn't you? I know how you prefer the cold._

I wipe sweat out of my eyes. I stagger and feel faint as I grope for the lever. I push it, shutting off the steam and turn the temperature as low as I can get it. Steam begins to evaporate like smoke around me.

After a few minutes sweet, cold relief floods the room, turning down my body temperature. I shiver as the sweat dries on my back and I pull my jacket around me. I hear a low hissing sound from behind. It's coming from the wires and exposed circuits. Some of the flashing lights even flicker out and die.

I stare at it in silence for a few moments, until I realize I received no further messages from Unknown.

I send a text. _Me: Why did you want me to do that?_

 _Unknown: It's not very attractive for little girls to ask questions._

 _Me: Why are you doing this? It's doesn't make any sense._

 _Unknown: That's because this next part doesn't concern you._

 _Me: Why are you doing this to me?_

 _Unknown: Me? Doing this to you? You should recall you did this to yourself. I didn't make you do any of the things you did. I'm not even making you go to the trouble of keeping your dirty little secret. You're choosing that too. I'm just the conduit that is allowing you to see yourself for the self-preserving sneak you are. You should thank me, now you know where to improve, eh Elsa?_

I lean back against the wall, biting my lip, trying to control the tears from flowing. Why? Why did it have to be this way? Why can't I be anyone but me? My phone whistles. I don't look at the message for a while. Finally I bring the phone up to my eyes.

 _Unknown: I'm sorry for upsetting you. Let's not quarrel. It looks like you need some time to yourself. How about I say goodnight and I'll check in on you in a couple of days. How does that sound? We'll be in touch._

That's it after that. I reset the temperature to its proper setting and drag myself out of the room.

Once I reach my dorm room I collapse on top of my bed. What can I do about this? I'm becoming a vandalizer during my first week of school and I can't tell anyone. There's no way. Not Anna, not Ella, not my parents. I'm alone in this.

 _This is probably how Kathy felt._ The thought hits me hard and it literally leaves me gasping for air.

I turn on my stomach and cry myself to sleep. That seems to be the only thing to do now.

(Line Break)

 **Hey, everyone I'm back! I hope you guys still care to read this. My laptop finally got sent back to me and I've got the posting bug lol. Anyway what do you think? I got two Frozen moments in one chapter. Cool, right? So anyway I know you're probably like that's all Unknown wants her to do? Well it's a process. Btw, did I ever mention this a modern AU with no powers? I'm sure that was obvious anyway.**

 **Obviously I'm no tech genius so I literally have no real idea if what Elsa did would mess up any circuits, so I humbly ask for my readers suspension of belief. Thank you.**

 **I'm trying to show the differences in the tone of thought for all three characters I've written for so far, can you tell? I think it's important when you have alternating POVs to have a distinct way of speaking and seeing the world through each character. I'm trying so bear with me.**

 **Next up is Ella, she's tons of fun to write! Mean girls usually are for some reason. Anybody know why?**

 **Also let me ask again: can anybody guess what Elsa, Jack, and Ella have done?**

 **Leave me a comment to let me know what you think.**

 **Most importantly it would be awesome it you follow and review! I swear it would make me smile! Thanks for reading. Later guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Favors

 **Ella Tremaine's POV**

I pull my hair into a country bun on top of my head, sticking pins in so deep they hurt my scalp. I smooth out my outfit and look over myself in the mirror.

"What do you think, Ro?" I spread my arms out and turn to Ro who's sitting on her bed, texting.

She doesn't look up. "What do you care what I think? You don't need the rest of the world's adoration along with mine."

I place my hands on hips and sigh. "Do you always have to be difficult?"

Ro heaves a dramatic breath and lifts her eyes to me. She takes in my off the shoulder top, denim skirt, and brown knee boots. "You look stunning as always, Grand Duchess."

I snap a bracelet on my wrist. "See, that wasn't so hard was it? Where's Snow?"

"She texted saying she's on her way," Ro says, just as a knock sounds at the door.

I open the door and Snow bounces in. "Hi, ladies. Ella, you look amaze."

I try not to barf. For some reason I despise people who give me things easily. Those people I consider weak. And I don't know why, but I just can't stand weak people. That's why I put up with Ro, she doesn't give into me easily and I appreciate her for that. Snow's different. She's so irritating the way she compliments me without struggle and constantly agrees with everything I suggest.

I give her a smile. "Thanks, Snow. You look great too." I roll my eyes at Ro, but she looks back down at her phone. "Come on, girls. Elsa and the boys are supposed to meet us in the parking lot."

Ro looks up, suddenly interested again. "Oh, yeah. Elsa can meet the boys. That'll be great."

I'm puzzled at her underlying excitement, but whatever. I'll never understand Ro.

The three of us take one more mirror check and then lock the dorm and head down to the parking lot.

(Line Break)

Henry and some of the boys from the football team are already waiting for us in the parking lot, along with Snow's boyfriend Ferdinand. Occasionally it's a sore spot for me that Snow has a boyfriend on the football team, since both Henry and Philip are in the drama class, but I'll never let her know it.

My heart lifts in that silly way it always does whenever I'm around Henry. He brightens when he sees me and comes over to lift me and twirl me in the air.

I laugh. "Stop it."

He sets me back me down and nudges my chin with his knuckles. "You look pretty."

I push his hand away. "How sweet of you notice."

Ro pops up next to us. "Hey, Henry, is Elsa here yet?"

Henry tilts his head. "Elsa? No, is she coming?"

I look at him, confused. "You've met her?"

Henry nods. "Yeah yesterday. She came to see her sister in the acting class. Nice girl."

I feel a twinge in my chest when I hear him say that. It just occurred to me Henry has never called me "nice" before. I never noticed until now. "She's coming. Ro send her a message and tell her we won't wait forever."

Ro does this without her trademark complaint or sassy remark. What is up with her?

As we wait more of our schoolmates join us in the parking lot. Naveen, Jim, Arista, Tooth, Aster, Astrid, Hercules, Phoebus, and Gaston. Everyone is here except Elsa. I look at Ro and raise my eyebrows. She shrugs.

I pull out my cellphone and call Elsa myself. No answer. I try to control my scowl. How selfish could she be to hold everyone up like this?

I look up and see two figures making their way towards us across the parking lot. Thinking one of them must be Elsa I relax a little.

They draw closer and I recognize them. Esmeralda and Megara.

I fold my arms. "What are you doing here?" I hiss at the same time Henry says: "What's up?"

Megara and Esmeralda are loners, trouble, and I think super weird. We never associate. We have some kind of silent agreement to stay away from each other. I can't imagine why Megara would want to spend time with us now.

Megara places her hands on hips and Esmeralda smirks.

"Hi, Ella," Esmeralda says cheerily. "What's the matter? You look bit intimidated."

"What do you think you're doing?" I snap. "Who invited you two?"

"I did," a voice behind me speaks up.

I turn around to see Hercules watching Megara intently. "I did," he repeats. "Don't worry they can pool in my car. It's no big deal."

Hercules is the captain of the football team, and you don't argue with the captain of the football team. Not even me.

Esmeralda tosses me a triumphant smirk and Megara just looks bored.

Okay, confession. I'm a little freaked out by Megara. I also hate her guts. Last semester we got into a big argument on the Green in front of everyone. It ended with me threatening to call the police and her threatening to rip my tongue out of my throat and beat me to death with it.

So yeah, a little freaked out. But I would never show it to anybody, especially Megara and that smug little gypsy.

I give Megara and Esmeralda a fake smile. "Oh, okay. Cool. Just thought there wasn't enough room."

Megara looks up at me. I know she registers my facade tone. I smile passively at her, like I do with all the people I loathe.

But I know my eyes convey all the fire and cinder my smiles fail to hide.

(Line Break)

While the others stand around inside the movie theater arguing about what movie to see, Gaston stalks up and towers over me.

"What's the problem, Ella?" Gaston barks. "Where's this gorgeous chick that was supposed to fawn over me? I thought you said she be here."

I fold my arms and cock my hip. Megara may make me nervous, but Gaston does not. "Okay, first off: back up. Why does your breath smell like eggs? Second: Elsa said she was coming. Maybe you scared her off with your charming mannerisms."

Gaston frowns, and I can just see his little mind whirring trying to pinpoint the insult in my last sentence. "I should have just invited Belle," he grumbles.

I scoff. "Right, Romeo. Because no matter what Belle says she's actually into you and just waiting for you to ask her out _again_. Ttt, you're so her tool."

Gaston pushes his hand through his hair. "Hmph."

"Snappy comeback."

"Ella!" I look towards Snow, who's calling me from the ticket counter. "We're going to see _The Avengers_. Got your ticket."

I nod to her and brush past the ape Gaston. What an idiot. Maybe even weak little Elsa didn't deserve that.

Once we all get our tickets and snacks and settle into our seats, the previews are almost over. That traditional please silent your phone message blares over the intercom.

Snow and Ro sit with their boyfriends farther down the same row with Henry on my right and Astrid Star on my left. Astrid's okay I guess. Pretty and blonde, kinda toned and muscular though. Dressed always in combat boots, camo and earth tones. Not the kind of girl I would expect to be sporting jewelry. That's probably why when she stretches out her arm to pick up her phone I notice the beautiful feather and charmed bracelet on her wrist.

People surprise you every day I guess.

I pull my cell from my purse and look at my messages as I silent my phone.

My heart skips a beat when I see the new message that appears just as the sound shuts off.

 _Unknown: Enjoying your night out, Ella sweet?_

I grip my phone so hard my knuckles turn white. The first day of class was the only time this unknown number had contacted me. To be honest I had hoped-wished- that this person would forget about me. But wishing on stars never got me anything.

 _Unknown: Ah, another super human movie with a message of good always overcomes evil. How cliché. The real world simply isn't like that._

How's this happening? I thought this- this freak was just confined to the school. I'm far away at a movie theater. How…?

I tilt my head back and look up at the ceiling. A camera maybe? But how did he know I be here?

A thought strikes me, sending chills up my spine. Is the creepy unknown person someone I came here with tonight? Another student at Higher Arts?

Was that possible? How could one of them know about my secret though?

 _Unknown: I really do hate to interrupt your quality time with your friends and beau, but what do you say to mixing pleasure with work?_

 _Me: I'm pretty sure auto correct will cancel out what_ _ **I**_ _have to say._

 _Unknown: That's one of the reasons I like you, Ella. Such a fiery wit. But I know you_

 _wouldn't think of turning down the request of a dear_ _ **friend.**_ _Just relax and enjoy_

 _the movie for a bit, okay?_

Huffing, I stuff my phone inside my pocket and slouch against the seat.

"Something wrong?" Henry whispers to me.

I shake my head and don't look at him. Mistake. He knows something's wrong now.

"What is it, El?" Someone from behind shushes him, but he ignores them, turning fully in his seat to look at me with those amazing brown eyes filled with concern for my well-being.

I shake my head again, this time adding a smile. "Shh," I whisper. "Watch the movie."

He doesn't look happy about it, but he slowly turns back around toward the screen.

I really don't register the movie as I watch. I miss most of the fighting sequences, the over used explosions and CGI, the semi acceptable costumes, even Tony Stark's obnoxious, yet endearing wit.

About halfway through the film my phone alights with a text. Care to guess who it was? Yeah.

 _Unknown: Shh, no sudden movements now. Astrid is immersed._

I glance over at Astrid. She really does look absorbed into this movie.

 _Me: So what?_

 _Unknown: So, take her bracelet for me._

Okay, I was not expecting that.

 _Me: What the heck for?_ I text back angrily.

 _Me: So I can get caught with it? You're crazy._

 _Unknown: Truer words were never spoken. But don't worry, Ella. I know your self-preservation instincts run deep. You won't be caught with the contraband, you'll just be transporting._

 _Me: How I can I freaking take a bracelet from her wrist?!_

 _Unknown: Figure it, sweet. It's for your own good._

For the next half hour I watch nothing but Astrid's wrist. Yeah, that sounds weird to me too. The movie is drawing to its two and a half hour close and I know when the lights come back on, I'll never be able to get her bracelet off without her seeing. What will that Unknown freak do if I don't have it? Will he drop my secret? Tell the police, tell Henry?

Those sickening thoughts are going through my head as Astrid shifts twisting her wrist, causing the bracelet's clasp to be turned toward me.

I almost choke with excitement. This is my chance. I might only have a few seconds. Thankful for my slender fingers I find the clasp with my nail and open it, covering the motion by purposely hitting Astrid in the arm with my elbow.

She looks at me with her eyebrows raised. I hold my hand underneath her wrist and catch the bracelet silently as it falls into my hand.

'Sorry', I mouth and turn my attention toward the screen as if it had been there all along.

My heart beats erratically as I wait for Astrid to realize her bracelet was stolen and cry out in front of everyone, accusing me of taking it. But she doesn't. Even when the ending credits stop and the lights come back on, she only comments to Tooth that she's seen better, but she did admire the stunt people. We all file out of the theater without incident. By the time we've piled in the cars to head to our next destination, my heart has returned to its normal throb.

I'm even a little ashamed to admit that by now I feel nothing, except maybe a tiny thrill.

(Line Break)

It isn't until we're about to leave the arcade that Astrid realizes her bracelet is gone. I've always seen Astrid as this calm, sturdy, rock kind of girl, but when she notices her bling is missing she practically loses it. I almost feel okay about taking it. But then she mentions the bracelet was a gift from her mother before she died, and it really meant a lot to her.

A lump forms in my throat and I bury myself in the game I'm playing, pretending not to hear. I don't have anything from my mother before she died, my stepmother and sisters took everything of hers away from me. I have nothing left but fading memories. If I had something psychical to hold onto my mother with, I would cherish it.

Probably how Astrid did with this bracelet in my pocket.

I overhear Herc offer to drive her back to the theater to look for it and see if anyone turned it in. Esmeralda, Megara, and Phoebus offer to help them.

They leave and I try to concentrate on the stupid first person shooter game I'm playing. I've never been good at games, any kind of games really. One way or the other I always seem to lose.

My phone dings. I pause the game to check the message.

 _Unknown: Very, very good, sweet. What a marvelous little pickpocket you would make. See? I knew you could do it._

 _Me: Enough games, you freak. What do you want from me? What do you want me to do with this bracelet? I won't keep it on me._

 _Unknown: Relax, Ella. Didn't I tell you, you were just the transportation? Tomorrow you'll give away your guilt and evidence to a good friend of yours._

 _Me: Who?_

 _Unknown: Don't you think dear little Nutmeg, deserves a little a payback for that mess on the Green?_

I froze. Megara? I was supposed to plant the theft on Megara? Suddenly the humiliating memory of the incident on the Green last year comes back sharp and clear. All the emotions of rage and resentment I had then and still have. I had sworn to Megara I get her back one day. After all she had been in the wrong. Besides everyone would believe she did it, she was known trouble. And this way Astrid could still get her bracelet back. It was a win-win.

For once I wasn't hating Unknown's guts right now. Whoever they were, he or she knew how to get what they wanted. They definitely weren't weak. I respect that.

I unpause the game, raise my game play gun and fire at one of the civilians. For the first time ever I hit the target, dead center.

Bulls-eye.

(Line Break)

 **I initially planned to make this chapter longer, but then decided to end it here, with a minor cliffie and because Ella's last sentences are so devious I didn't want to overshadow them.**

 **As is apparent Ella is a bit of a narcissist and a psychopath. She's exhibiting traits little by little.**

 **I can't help but feel sorry for her, both of her parents dying and then being put under mental and emotional abuse by three women who cared nothing for her, would probably mess anyone up. (Okay, maybe not this bad) but you get my point.**

 **Also I want to clear up something from last chapter. At the end Elsa mentioned 'maybe this is how Kathy felt'. In case anyone was wondering that was a mistype. It was supposed to be Karen like the first chapter instead of Kathy. So it was the same girl. My bad :}**

 **Also I may not update this one for a little bit, cause I think I will work on my other crossover fanfic The Other Half. It's a dark Disney and DreamWorks fantasy and I promise it will be worth a peek! Leave me a review over there to let me know what you think. I really do value reader's opinion.**

 **Also why don't you guys tell me whose point of view you like best in this fic?**

 **As always read and review! Thanks guys, bye!**


	6. Author Note

****Note from a Little Disney Crazy****

 **A/N: Hey FanFic readers! I don't think anyone is ever going to read this cause no one seemed too interested in it while I was posting (sad emoji) but I think I should leave an explanation anyhows. I'm discontinuing this fic for the time being, even though I enjoyed writing it. I haven't got the motivation for it right now even though I have plenty of ideas for the chapter following Jack's (I'm a little stuck with my immediate next step) but there's still a lot of ideas swirling in this ole mind, lol. Anyway this is the end.**

 **If you liked me even a little bit and think you might want to suffer through me a little more, then how about going to Wattpad and looking me up under the username:**

 **writergirl70**

 **I just posted a few parts of a new book, not a FanFic, and would love some FanFic Jelsa support!**

 **But only if you want. I'll be fine if you don't (sniff, sniff) yep just fine, it's not like I'm crying or anything.**

 **Lol, anyways goodbye. And who knows maybe one day in the distant future once I become a New York Times bestselling author and win a Nobel Prize or two, I'll be back to post a new chapter.**

 **Later, h8ters! :P**

 **Happy New Year to all!**


End file.
